Il l'aimait bien mais
by KoShA
Summary: SUITE! Quand Ron ne se sent pas à la hauteur d'Hermione et qu'en bon Griffondor, il prend la décision qu'il considère juste pour elle. Pfff! IdiotS! Hermione n'est pas plus brillante sur ce coup là!
1. Chapter 1

Il l'aimait bien… mais, il ne se sentait certainement pas à la hauteur. Qui était-il pour prétendre pouvoir la rendre heureuse, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple jeune homme de 20 ans sans réel charisme? Elle, elle était si ambitieuse. Une femme de tête, pour sûre. Lui ne rêvait que de fonder une famille et de vivre une vie remplie d'amour avec sa femme à lui. Sa carrière était très importante pour elle, voire trop, mais il se gardait bien de le lui avouer. Lui n'était pas très ambitieux. Être heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Pourtant, il était attiré par elle. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, son regard tombait sur ses magnifiques yeux brillants. Son sourire… Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son sourire! En plus, ses lèvres avaient si bon goût. Quand il l'embrassait, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'unique. Mais la réalité, sa réalité, le rattrapait inévitablement l'instant magique passé. Il ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle…

Elle l'aimait bien… non, elle l'aimait tout court! Il était… tellement lui! Adorable dans sa façon d'aborder la vie. Tout était d'une simplicité étonnante avec lui. Il voulait être heureux et surtout, il voulait la voir heureuse. Il avait une façon bien à lui de la faire se sentir merveilleuse. Il était étonnant à chaque instant. Rien n'était dramatique avec lui. Dieu qu'il était orgueilleux par contre. Il était aussi très entêté par moments. Même ses défauts le rendaient encore plus irrésistible. Aussi, tout chez lui l'attirait, de ses mignonnes taches de rousseur en passant par ses énormes mains. Évidemment, jamais elle ne le lui aurait avoué! Pfff! Elle avait sa fierté et avouer à un homme que vous êtes complètement folle de lui n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de se rendre désirable. Elle était si bien avec lui. Ils étaient différents, mais, selon elle, complémentaires. Il lui permettait de garder un certain équilibre. Elle n'aurait voulu être avec personne d'autre que lui.

Il s'était enfin décidé. Des mois qu'il cogitait à ce sujet. Des mois qu'il repoussait l'inévitable. Il avait été égoïste pendant tout ce temps. Il savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Elle méritait un homme brillant avec un avenir prometteur et il n'était pas cet homme-là. S'il avait été totalement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait compris, en fait, qu'il avait peur. Peur qu'un jour, elle ne comprenne qui il était vraiment : un homme on ne peu moins exceptionnel. Il préférait cependant se cacher derrière ses piètres excuses que de s'avouer l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle. Il allait donc le faire ce soir. Il allait rompre avec elle.

Elle était impatiente de le voir. Elle avait été en voyage d'affaires durant les deux dernières semaines et ils ne s'étaient que très peu parlé. Elle s'était ennuyée comme ce n'était pas permis. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le parc près de chez elle. Une ballade en amoureux était une belle manière de se retrouver. Il était si romantique! Plus qu'elle en fait… Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il était beau! Son attitude l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé. Il était étonnement distant, voire froid. S'était-il ennuyé lui aussi? Un silence lourd s'était installé et plus elle essayait de le briser, plus elle se sentait idiote. Elle avait compris… Il ne savait comme le lui dire… Elle allait lui simplifier la tâche. Elle complétait les phrases qu'il commençait avec un étonnant sang-froid. L'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde la quittait sans claires explications, mais elle restait compréhensible. Elle avait mal, très mal, mais elle ne verserait pas de larmes devant lui. Non, elle devait se montrer forte.

Il partait sans se retourner. Il avait rompu avec elle, c'était fait. Il ne s'était jamais de sa vie senti aussi mal dans sa peau. Il l'aimait. Dieu qu'il l'aimait! Une larme coula sur sa joue, seul témoin de sa détresse. Il l'entendait l'appeler, il ne devait pas se retourner. Elle le rattrapait, il pouvait le sentir. Il était désespéré. Elle ne devait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle lui fit face sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Jamais elle ne lui montra qu'elle avait vu ses larmes. Elle resta impassible, mais le laissa s'en aller dans un dernier au revoir. Un dernier adieu à la femme de sa vie.

FIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Mon OS s'est transformé en mini-série de deux parties. Bonne lecture !

Il l'aimait… bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû ! Des années maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés, mais il ne l'avait jamais totalement oubliée. Il avait refait sa vie. Une autre jeune femme en faisait partie. Il aimait certainement sa nouvelle copine, mais différemment qu'il l'aimait ELLE. Sa nouvelle situation lui convenait, Hannah lui procurait une sécurité qu'ELLE ne lui procurerait jamais. Ils fonderaient une famille et seraient heureux. Hannah avait d'ailleurs plusieurs points communs avec ELLE. Elles avaient toutes deux un caractère de feu et une répartie à toute épreuve. Par contre l'une rêvait de repousser toujours plus loin ses propres limites et changer le monde à sa façon, alors que l'autre se contentait très bien du monde qu'elle avait et souhaitait, tout comme lui, vivre heureuse avec son homme et ses bambins.

Elle l'aimait… encore… Malgré toutes les années, et bien que son sentiment ait perdu en intensité, elle l'aimait toujours. Cette femme occupée avait cependant bien d'autres choses à penser et ne s'appuyait plus sur son sort. Par contre, chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, ses sentiments refaisaient surface. Elle avait mal de le voir avec sa nouvelle copine, une amie à elle. Ce qui la faisait encore plus souffrir était certainement de réaliser qu'il avait choisi de faire sa vie avec une personne avec qui elle avait tant de points communs. Ils étaient appelés à se voir régulièrement. Chaque fois, la tension était palpable.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement expliqués tous les deux. Il ne se voyait pas lui avouer que s'il l'avait quitté, c'était parce que sa confiance en elle-même le déstabilisait énormément. Elle paraissait tellement sûre d'elle, elle semblait avoir toujours su qui elle voulait être. Elle l'impressionnait beaucoup et ne semblait pas du tout s'en rendre compte. Chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, son monde se focalisait sur elle. Il savait bien qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, il pouvait le sentir dans sa manière de le regarder. Mais encore aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Chaque fois qu'Hannah lui lançait une pique par jalousie, il se sentait extrêmement gêné. Gêné pour ELLE et gêné parce qu'il avait menti à sa douce. Il lui avait affirmé qu'entre EUX ce n'avait pas été sérieux pour lui. Pour la protéger, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne voulait aucun mal à Hannah.

Elle se sentait blessée chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec son amie. Hannah se faisait un point d'honneur à chaque moment pour lui rappeler que le rouquin avait fait son choix. Elle n'avait rien demandé, elle n'avait pas choisi cette situation. Elle avait alors décidé de fréquenter des hommes, mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à sa cheville à LUI. Elle devait se faire une raison et passer définitivement à autre chose. Elle devait tourner la page.

Elle se détachait de lui de plus en plus durant les mois qui suivirent. Il le sentait comme un poignard qu'on enfonce doucement, mais sûrement. L'humeur d'Hannah n'avait jamais paru aussi bonne. Sentait-elle elle aussi que son amie oubliait tranquillement son ancien amant ? Un homme faisait maintenant parti de son monde, un homme comme elle, rempli de conviction et d'ambition. Un homme somme toute parfait pour elle. La jalousie étreignait son cœur. Mais qui était-il pour se sentir jaloux ? Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. IL avait mis un terme à leur relation… Son erreur le frappait de plein fouet.

Elle y était arrivé ! Elle était passée à autre chose. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à croire. Elle avait rencontrer un jeune homme qui lui plaisait énormément. Il était brillant, très drôle, impulsif, sportif. L'homme qu'elle avait rencontré qui LUI ressemblait le plus. Elle se gardait bien de l'avouer par contre.

Sa relation avec Hannah battait de l'aile depuis quelques mois. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter. Elle l'aimait et lui aussi avait des sentiments pour elle. Il évitait de LA croiser, espérant que tout reviendrait en ordre.

Ils s'étaient vus. Elle était sortie ce soir-là dans un petit pub pas très loin de chez elle. Il était là sirotant une bière au bar. Elle s'était assise avec lui. Il lui avait appris pour ses récentes fiançailles. Elle lui avait partagé ses joies avec son serdaigle de petit ami. Il lui avait avoué pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était un être exceptionnel et qu'elle n'en avait jamais douté, qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours, ce à quoi elle avait répliqué en avouant la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec passion et s'étaient quittés, leur route se séparant pour de bon cette fois.

Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ne pas mettre le happy ending trop happy… hahahaha je crois que je ne vois tout simplement pas cette histoire bien se terminer… :S Une fic certainement plus joyeuse la prochaine fois, promis ! ;)


End file.
